Minecraft: Next Generation
by Angel999FTW
Summary: 14 children of some very famous people, have to save their famous parent, before all hope is lost. Will they succeed? Find out in Minecraft: Next Generation! Rated K cause everyone can read it. Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new story! My first non-Minecraft-IRL story. Dis story is in Minecraftia... the name for the Minecraft world!

Wit dat said...LEZ GO!

* * *

Michelle's Pov

My twin brother, Dante or Demon999FTW, a boy wearing a blue and white hoodie, navy blue jeans, brown hair, black vans, peach skin like mine and dark brown eyes exactly identical to mine and a cerulean blue pendant that was given to him by our father, and I are running through the woods to escape the dreaded monsters deemed creepers.

My purple and white striped shirt, navy blue jeans, black vans, black hair, dark brown eyes and my gleaming yellow halo that my father gave to me before he vanished covered with dirt and dust.

We duck under tree branches, leap over tree roots and lily pads. Then after what felt like five hours, we were trapped in a dead end. I tripped over my foot and fell on my butt and my back against a cliff's side. Dante or Don quickly took out his almost broken iron sword.

"Angel! Are you okay?" Dante asks me using my given name, Angel999FTW.

"I'm okay, but are we?!" I say frightened. Then the horde of creepers trap us in joined by zombies, skeletons, spiders and endermans.

Then the army of mobs move so there is a space in the middle. A boy around Dante's and my age walks up to us. He has glowing white eyes, brown hair, tan skin, a teal blue hoodie and blue pants. The son of Herobrine, Brendan.

* * *

I could've been a troll and cut it off earlier, but I decided not too.

Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	2. Chapter 2

Y'all ready for dis?! 'Kay! Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter!

LEZ GO!

* * *

**At northern Minecraftia.**

No one's Pov

A boy around Dante's and Michelle's age sits on a gold **(majestic budder) t**hrone. He is clothed in a purple robe, gold **(budder)** chains, gold** (budder)** shoulder plates, and a shiny gold **(budder)** crown. His name is Alex or his given name Alex123.

Alex's Pov

"I am," I promptly and proudly say, "king Alex123 of Blocktica." Then a female servant walks into the throne room.

She solemnly says, "Prince Alex123, your father has returned." I leap off the throne and sprint to the castle gates. All of my loyal subjects all crowd around my dad. My dad wears similar clothes like mine. I saunter up to him.

"Hello son." my father greets me.

"All hail King Finnba11!" the townsfolk chant and cheer. I look up at my father, King Finnba11.

My father and I walk to the royal banquet room. Where my mother, Queen Lily Ann3 was sitting eating her late brunch.

"Good morning Finn and Alex." mother says in her soothing voice.

My mom's white gown trails as she walks to us. Her gold **(budder)** belt and arm bands shining in the torch light. Her tan skin covered with blush. And her golden **(budder)** crown gleaming in the light.

"Hello, Lily." dad inquires.

"Hey mom" I add politely. Then a servant comes in.

* * *

Finally a cliffhanger in this story! Alex is actually one of my best friends.

Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter!

Thanks to my good ol' friend GoldenOwl37!

**At Southern Minecraftia. **

A girl around Michelle's, Dante's and Alex's age is busily making potions.

Her multicolored hair flows with the constant breezes coming through an open window. Black at the top, green in the front and red in the back. Her black and blue shirt powdered with dust and potion particles. Her red pants dusted with potion particles. She busily walks on the dark oak **(new update.)** floor with purple boots with white laces. Her purple sorceress hat with a green line hanging on as if for life. And her bright purple eyes glowing like orbs of magic. Her name Bella or her given name Sciencegirl2001.

Then a loud noise can be heard throughout the house.

Bella's Pov.

I hear a loud thud and use my sorcery to teleport myself to the source of the crash. I see my dad Setosorcerer and my spiritual uncle Kkcomics picking up books. I use my sorcery to help pick up the fallen books.

"Good mornin' Bells." my dad says. His eyes glowing a faint purple around his usual brown colored eyes.

"Mornin' Bells!" my uncle Kyle yells using the books to make a tower.

"Hi." I say waving. "Hey Seto, can you help me make potions and stuff for my trip home?" Uncle Kyle asks my dad. **(How does Kyle know how potions work in Finnba11's kingdom?!)**

"Um, dad can I help Uncle Kyle with the potions." I suggest.

"Kay, Bella." my dad says.

If you need a better visual on Bella's appearance, get an app called "Skin Stealer" and look up "sciencegirl2001", without the quotation marks. I'm really liking this story! Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter!

Thanks to one of my new friends, Ellz42! I'm making her part of the FTW Crew, if you're fine with that Ellz! LEZ GO!

* * *

Eastern Minecraftia.

No one's Pov

A girl around **(every main character that was introduced.)**'s age is sketching a picture of an enderdragon.

She has fiery colored hair going down her back. Her peach skin smeared with pencil lead. Eraser shavings piled on her black shirt with gold hems and a gold ingot design, and constantly shifting her black with gold striped sleeve as she darkens the outline. Her jean shorts wrinkled with her sitting with her knees up to her stomach. With her black knee high boots with yellow laces tapping to a random beat. Her blue eyes carefully watching her hands sketch the dragon's broad wing. Her name is Ellie or her given name Ellz42.

Ellie's Pov

I just finish my sketch of the legendary enderdragon. Then my mom calls me. I place my drawing on my bed side table. I run down the oak steps to the living room.

My mom's dark brown hair that covers her left eye with a little purple barrette in the opposite side that goes down her back, glows in the sunlight. Her black, brown, and purple outfit trails behind her as she walks towards me. And her brown and purple knee high boots tapping the floor in a catchy beat. Her brown eyes shimmers in the light. Then my dad enters the room.

He dons clothes similar to mine, except he wears pants and sneakers.

"Good mornin', Shelby and Ellie." my dad, Brice or GoldSolace says.

"Good morning Brice." my mom, AnonGG or Shelby calmly claims.

"Mornin', mom and dad!" I yell excitedly.

* * *

Thanks Ellz! If you need a better visual on Ellie's appearance, look up "girlsrule918" on any skin site or app, obviously without the quotation marks. Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter!

This chapter covers three characters. Thanks Cocoaberry, Radradha48, and my friend Tyler! LEZ GO!

* * *

Central Minecraftia.

No one's Pov

Three kids around the age of everyone are playing in a field near their families' city.

The tallest is a boy with blonde hair, green eyes, a white shirt, green and black headphones, gray pants, black vans, and a Dead Army emblem. His name Tyler or his given name Acoustic_eye_9.

The second tallest is a girl with has an ender creeper sweater with short blue jeans, blonde hair and blue eyes. The hoodie part is red and checkered. Her name Radra or her given name RadRadha04.

The other is a girl with long brown hair, sky blue eyes, a hot pink and white striped sweater, jeans shorts and hot pink boots with light pink laces. Her name Alyssa or her given name Cocoaberry958.

Tyler's Pov

My spiritual cousins Radra, Alyssa and I play in our fathers' city's field. Then my dad calls me through my headphones.

"Tyler," he says rushed, "come back to the city." I answer and grab Aly's and Red's wrist. I urge them to the city limits. We both run to the gates and swiftly slip through the entrance. I see my dad evacuating citizens into the safe area with the help of my other spiritual uncles, including Aly's dad, SkythekidRS and Red's dad, TheBajanCanadian. We sprint up to them.

"What's goin' on?" Cocoa asks.

"You two get into the safe house." Uncle Sky commands. Cocoa, Rad, and I run to a small little shack by an old oak tree. I open the door and enter the quaint little room. I flick on a lever and a secret staircase opens up. We slowly walk down the oak stairs. When we enter the room at the bottom of the stairs, we see my mom, and Aly's mom.

After a few minutes, our dads and spiritual uncles finally arrive in the safe house. Then I hear a loud groan.

* * *

Thanks again Cocoa, Radra and Tyler! Oh and cliffhanger! Angel999FTW out. B'


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter!

I'd like to thank the academy, okay no. I'd like to thank EpicCrafting404! Thanks!

* * *

At Northwestern Minecraftia.

A boy around everyone's age is busily working hard mining in the mine under his home.

He has black hair, purple eyes, purple shirt with black hoodie, blue jeans, black shoes, and pale skin. His name is Ester or his given name Ester_Magic.

Ester's Pov

I busily mine in the mines my dad's friends made for him a long time ago. My stone pick is almost gone. When my pick is a few seconds till breaking, I find iron. I mine it to find a vein of iron. After I mine the first ore, my pick breaks. I lightly facepalms myself and walk to the mine's entrance.

I grab some sticks and I craft five stone pickaxes.

Then the door bell rings. I make my way from the crafting room to the main entrance. I open the door and see my dad's friends or minecraft helpers waiting for my dad, Stampylongnose.

You might be wondering, how am I not a cat hybrid? Well, I was adopted. I have no clue who my blood parents are.

My spiritual uncles and aunts greet me and I let them in. I call my dad.

"Coming!" dad yells in his English accent.

I go back to the mines to mine my iron.

* * *

Question for bluecupcake789. Thanks for your character, but who is your character's parent? YouTuber please! Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter!

* * *

To ze reviews,

Joelius2002: I'll take the cake, but one question, did SSundee/Ian make the cake?

Cocoaberry: I knew you were gonna like it!

Pinkittwice54: Hello again, Brittany!

Cookies to the 3 peeps I reviewed back to.. I don't really know what else to say other than, LEZ GO!

Thanks to, joelius2002! And BlazetheDragonite for a character that might appear in future chapters! I don't really know and I'm the author!

* * *

A boy around everyone's age is quickly taking out a horde of skeletons.

He has a dark grey hoodie with a wither face on the back. A shiny pendant with amethyst surrounding the nether star. Black pants, light gray sneakers. Brown hair and gray eyes. He is also a wither hybrid. His name Joel or his given name joelius2002.

Joel's Pov

As my mining trip comes to an end, a horde of like 25 skeletons appear out of nowhere.

"Really!" I madly yell. I bring out my enchanted diamond sword. It has every single enchantment in existence, minus Bane of Arthropods. I expertly swing my sword at 12 skeletons and set them on fire, knock them before 10 blocks away, and so on.

"Y...o...u w...i...l...l n...o...t e...s...c...a...p...e" a skeleton chatters at me.

"In your dreams, skelly!" I chuckle. I wildly whip my sword at the remaining 13 skeletons. A smirk forms on my face. Then I feel a sharp pain in my back. I kill the last few skeletons and sprint over to my little camp I made. I rest in there, regaining my few hearts I lost. I pack my ores and head to the caves entrance.

I run to a huge tree. I carefully climb up the vines.

My dad, Antvenom Is making us dinner.

My amazing tree house that is made out of dark oak planks and covered by leaves so no one can find it easily. I put the ores in the furnaces that I have lining a whole wall.

I think of my past.

**Flashback**

**Third person.**

Joel and Blaze are playing in a school playground.

Blaze has waist length dark brown straight hair with some hair covering her left eye. She has red, orange, and golden streaks down the back of head, amber colored eyes, pale skin. She wears a black beanie with orange pins in it, dark gray hoodie, gray shirt that has an orange pixelated flame on it, silver and gold headphones worn around neck, black shorts, dark orange belt that dangles slightly to the left, and black combat boots with red laces.

Then three men abduct them into the darkness. They throw the two kids into a big truck. The group arrives at a science facility after about 6 hours.

Kidnapper #1 grabs Joel fiercely by the arm and drags him to a room filled with DNA samples.

A scientist with bright red hair and dark blue eyes fills a syringe with a random mobs DNA. The DNA of a wither to be exact.

"This might hurt, a lot!" a scientist evily says. He stabs Joel with the wither DNA syringe.

The same kidnapper brings in Blaze. They do the same thing to her except they give her blaze DNA.

**End of flashback.**

Joel's Pov

A tiny tear rolls down my cheek. I was supposed to protect the both of us. We met each other in an orphanage. I hope I can see her again.

* * *

Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all ya angels and demons, **Angel999FTW** here with a new chapter!

To the reviews!

BlazetheDragonite: Well, I had to incorporate her in some way.

Radradha48: Yay! Why are we happy? Oh yeah a new chapter!

Ellz42: Soon, Ellz, if people will stop submitting characters!

Thanks to my friend, MrAvernus57! LEZ GO!

* * *

**At some area near Central Minecraftia.**

A boy around everyone's age is having a party.

He's wearing a black shirt, black pants, silver shoes, red coat, and black gloves. He has bloody red eyes and has devil horns on his head. His name Fabian or his given name Avernus.

Fabian's Pov

My dad, Rythian, spiritual uncles and aunts, and I have a party for the grand opening of the new hotel deemed, YOGS-HOTEL. (So very original. Sarcastic)

"Party!" my dwarven spiritual uncle Honeydew yells, drinking beer.

"Simon," my other spiritual uncle Duncan, "you're gonna drunk, if you keep on drinkin'."

I grab a bottle of water. I take a swig.

My other spiritual uncle Sips, goes up to the DJ booth and plays a song. He plays, (insert song here.)

**A really badly placed time skip.**

At the end of the party, fireworks go off.

* * *

So tell me what song you put in the little insert. Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter!

Sorry for the short chapters, I wanna get to the main story! And I lazy. Don't wanna bold.

Thanks to BlazetheDragonite's friend and BlazetheDragonite! I decided that Blaze will be a main character.

* * *

At Central Minecraftia.

No one's Pov

A boy around everyone's age has short dirty blonde hair with a slight bang over left eye, light blue eyes with a bit of a darker tint, pale skin. He's wearing black wide rim glasses, dark gray and black hoodie with hood over head, dull blue shirt, silver belt that dangles to the right, baggy black shorts, and blue and light gray converses. He has steel colored dragon wings and tail hidden in his hoodie. He is an aetherian dragon hybrid. His name is Halcyon.

Halcyon's Pov

My dad SSundee, friend and crush Blaze, and I are trekking the woods near my father's and his friends city. As we arrive at the gold gates, I see all the residents of the city hurrying to their homes. We see my spiritual cousins, Radra, Cocoa, and Tyler run past and slip through the entrance. We all hurry into the city and to our house.

"What's happening?" Blaze asks my dad.

"I don't know." my dad answers.

We hurry to the secret bunker in our house that connects to the Team Crafted safe. We drink some swiftness potions and zip through the long corridor.

We make it to the door and enter the safe.

I see (basically everyone from the first Team Crafted kids chap.) in here. It houses every single member and their family.

Then I hear a loud groan.

* * *

There you are Rad! You're lucky Halcyon's owner chose SSundee. Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter and new character! And hopefully the last new character!

Radradha48: Well, Radra is first and Radha is last! So fine, Radha! Happy!? XD.

Thanks to bluecupcake789!

LEZ GO!

* * *

In a jungle biome.

No one's Pov

A girl around everyone's age is tending to an elephant named Chibi.

She has dark brown, short hair, grey eyes, a blue hoodie, black shorts and boots. Her name is Helen or her given name Helenheart96.

Helen's Pov

My mom ihasCupquake and my older sister Lina are currently in the nearest village playing matchmaker.

"Helen, we're home." my mom shouts from the front door. I make my way from the pens to the patio.

"Hi mom and Lina." I happily state.

"Hey Hel." Lina says.

We all make our way to the kitchen. I grab a bottle and an apple. I put the two items in a crafting board and make myself a bottle of apple juice. I take a swig. I speed walk to my room. I lay down on my bed.

I pull out my favorite book, Fallen Kingdom. It's a fairy tale. I read it as I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

That is the last chapter about the main characters, I have. And here are cookies for the peoples that I added their character! (:·:) (:·.) (::) (:.·). Everyone that I thanked take a cookie! Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter!

BlazetheDragonite: This chapter is not short!

LEZ GO!

* * *

Dante's Pov

Brendan evilly says, "Hello little twerps!"

"Brendan what," I bravely yell, "do you want!" I sidestep so I'm in front of my sister. I'm the oldest by a few seconds. Brendan and I both get into a fighting stance. He sends me a powerful blow. I close my eyes waiting for the impact.

After about ten seconds, I open my eyes to see my little sister wielding an iron sword blocking Brendan's attack.

Then as the sun comes up, the mobs instantly disappear and so does Brendan. I grab my sister's hand and lead her to a cave in the cliff side.

Inside the cave, I blindly swipe my hand across the dark stone cavern walls. I stop touching the walls till I find a stone button. I punch the button and wait for the pistons to retract. We run up the cobblestone stairs to our house in and on top of a cliff.

We are both greeted by our pets. My male bat, Slash squeaks happily in my ear. While Michelle's pets, a dog named Heaven and an ocelot named Cloud cuddle her legs.

The walls are a mixture of oak and spruce planks. I walk into the kitchen to make myself some cooked chicken and Michelle some baked potatoes.

Michelle's Pov

I finally regain consciousness from my little daze. How did I do that? I can't do that!

Then I smell the scent of my favorite food, baked potato. I run out of my room to the kitchen area of the house, that I built most of.

I see my brother baking the potatoes. I run up to him and take a baked potato. Then, I rush back to my room. I finish the potato and lay down on my purple dyed bed. I put my head on my pillow. I start humming to the song my mom used to sing to me and Dante before that night. Then I start singing.

**Third person.**

_Italics-Michelle singing_, **Bold-Her actions**

_Time flew past. Flowers and vast forests. Found a new cave. Rising above the will to fall at all. Together we'd go explore, all of my fear suddenly went away somehow._

_Take it slower._** She thinks of her mom.**

_I would die any day to be with you. Darling, let's run away. I'll stay with you. For the rest of time. Just promise that you will be mine._

**Her eyes begin to form tears.**

_Night time chills. Resting up on our hill. I was so brave. I would not let anything take away. Who's sitting right next to me. Every breath. Every fight has come to this._

_Take it slower._ **She wipes the tears from her eyes.**

_I would die any day to be with you. Darling, let's run away. I'll stay with you. For the rest of time. Just promise that you will be mine._

**She sings softer.**

_And all along I could see. I would keep you. Love has brought your faith to me. I'll be with you 'til the end of time. Just promise that you will be mine._

**Her voice becomes croaky from crying.**

_Yes forever. We're together._

_I would die any day to be with you. Darling, let's run away. I'll stay with you. For the rest of time. Just promise that you will be mine._

**She closes her eyes as she falls asleep.**

Michelle's Pov

I have the dream again. The night before Dante's and my sixth birthday.

The village I lived in burnt to a crisp.

My mom, the village leader, her skin pale from the smoke being inhaled. Her dark brown eyes shined lightly in the fire light. The white tattered dress she wore splat with small drops of blood.

Five year old me clinging to my slightly taller brother. Tears threatening to fall. My brother fumbling with his wooden sword.

Then one fatal move from the person who destroyed the village. Kills Dante's and my mother. The little boy who killed her, Brendan. The son of Herobrine.

* * *

Oh dat ending doe! I don't own Promise, ZexyZek does. Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter! This chapter will start the adventure! LEZ GO!

* * *

Alex's Pov

The next day, my dad goes out to my spiritual uncle Stampylongnose's lovely world to help him build something.

I slowly walk to my family's kingdom's fight-training arena. When I arrive, I open a chest filed with wooden swords and some leather armor. After I get the equipment on and prepped, I sprint to the center. My trainer, **(prepare for the most amazing name in history.)** Bob or Bobuscus silently waits for me to tell him I'm ready to train. He was a former audience member.

He dons a "B" faded blue tee shirt, gray pants, black shoes, and full leather armor, like me.

"Good morning, Prince Alex123. Shall we begin your morning training?" Bob says in his old person accent.

I look up at the sky. "Um, it looks like it's about to rain."

"Very true, my majesty," Bob starts, "but you need your sword training."

'Why can't I use a bow, again?' I ask to myself.

I shake my head and go back to correctly holding my sword. I swing at Bob.

**A few tiresome hours later.**

Alex's Pov

I finally finish my training. I run to the kingdom gates. I look through the crack in between the doors, and I see a figure in the shadows.

I pull out my bow from my inventory and I stealthily creep over to the figure. I steadily aim my bow at the figure, waiting for it to come out of the shadows.

It steps out of the shadows, panting. I see my spiritual cousin, Ester.

I run over to him.

"Al, parents... captured... by... Brendan,... son... of... Herobrine." Ester manages to say in between breaths.

I help him walk to the newly refurbished infirmary. The nurse helps him to the coots. She tends to Ester's wounds.

I replay what Est, said to me mentally. My dad's captured!

* * *

And there's the plot! *stupidly claps* Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all ya gamer-nerds, Nerdy-Gamer here with a- what that's not the name of this Fanfic author. Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter! All better! Lol!

BlazetheDragonite:That will come soon!

* * *

Bella's Pov

My dad and I use our sorcery to teleport ourselves to my other spiritual uncles city named Crafted City. We see my spiritual uncle Brice, aunt Shelby, and Ellie.

We all hurry to the main building and my dad leaves me with all the kids to fight with the other adults.

**Five hours later.**

My dad, Uncle Sky, Uncle Deadlox, Uncle SSundee, Uncle Mitch, and Uncle Brice haven't returned yet, but the others did.

I look at my spiritual uncle Quentin. He looks like as if he saw a ghost.

"H-H-Herob-b-brine." I hear him stutter in a scared tone. I use my powers to read his mind.

I see everyone fighting zombies. Then, a kid version of Herobrine appears. He cackles in a high pitch. He throws a purple ender pearl at my dad, and all my spiritual cousins dads. A dark gray mist swirls around them. After a few seconds, they all disappear including the kid Herobrine.

I get out of his mind. I pulled Ellie, Aly, Tyler, Red, Blaze, and Hal to my family's room. I tell them what I saw.

"So, are dads are captured. And so who is gonna save them?" Cocoa rhetorically asks me.

"Obviously we are gonna save them." I say smirking.

"Is it what I think it is?" Radha says. "Are we gonna go on an adventure?"

"Yes we are!" Ty yells.

"Um, only one question," Halcyon asks, "how are gonna go save them?"

"Simple, we sneak out at midnight." Ellie slyly says making a wide grin.

**A few seconds before midnight.**

Blaze's Pov

After our planning the zombies were finally under control and we went back to our house.

Halcyon and I grabbed some stuff we'll need.

Ten seconds till midnight.

Nine. Hal's dad goes to sleep.

Eight. We both hurry to the door.

Seven.

Six.

Five... four... three... two... one.

We all meet each other at the city's center. We all exit the city and to the wilderness of the forest.

* * *

And with that, their adventure begins! Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with my other alias, Nerdy-Gamer! Say hi Nerdy! Oh, and I noticed that I said SSundee wasn't captured, but he is!

Nerdy: Hi! We are here with a new chapter! First, to the reviews!

Exb756: I don't care! And what gave you the idea I'll kill a character? I'm not a murderer!

EpicCrafting404: Do you want another cookie? I made over 9,000! Ah, the bad over 9,000 jokes! Lol!

Angel/Nerdy: LEZ GO!

* * *

Joel's Pov

My dad and I run to Crafted City because we heard that my spiritual cousins and uncles are missing.

Then I hear a rustling noise. I stop and look around, my dad not noticing. I squint at a shaking bush. I walk over to the bush and move the leaves. What I find surprises me. I see, all my spiritual cousins that were reported missing and Blaze? Why is she here?

"What are you guys doin'?" I confusedly ask.

"Savin' our dads." Cocoa answers.

Then I hear a loud scream for help. My dad's voice. I run towards the area where the scream originated from. My dad is not there, but I see a note lying on the ground surrounded by gray mist.

It says:** I have captured your father Antvenom. If you want to save him, you and your petty friends will stand no chance against me.**

**-The evil son of Herobrine, Brendan.**

I rip up the page and angrily run to the others.

I yell, "I know who captured our fathers!"

"Who?" Halcyon asks concernly.

"Herobrine's son." I madly answer.

"Uncle NoahCraftFTW?" Ellie confusedly asks me.

"No, apparently Uncle Noah has a brother named Brendan." I answer.

Then I hear a wail coming from deeper into the woods. We all run to the crying. We see Helen in the middle of the opening, curled up in a ball, crying.

We walk over to her and trying to comfort her too.

"W-W-What are y-y-you guys doin' here?" Helen asks trying to stop her tears.

"Why are you here?" Radha suspiciously asks Helen.

"My mom was captured by Herobrine." she says in uneven breaths.

"So is our fathers!" Tyler says madly.

"And your mom might've been captured by Brendan, Herobrine's son." Bella replies.

Hey, Helen did you bring some stuff?" Ellie asks.

"Um, yeah. Why?" she says.

"We're gonna save our parents!" Blaze yells. "You in?" "You betcha!" Helen happily yells.

We all run to the most obvious Herobrine hide out the dark side of Minecraftia, Ender Hollow.

**At YOGS-CITY.**

Fabian's Pov

After the fireworks, a hooded figure appears. He has a purple ender pearl in his hand. The figure throws the pearl and a dark gray mist embodies my dad. The other adults a on the ground unconscious and the figure gone.

I cautiously look around to see a group of minecrafters around my age running past the city's gate.

I sprint over to them and say, "What're you guys doing?"

A fire color haired girl **(Ellie)** answers, "Goin' to Ender Hollow." "Why?" I suspiciously ask.

"It's none of your business." a blonde boy **(Tyler)** says. I sense a sorcerer among them. I also sense someone reading my mind, thanks to my wizardry abilities.

"You're a sorcerer too?" the multicolored hair girl **(Bella)** asks me.

"Um, are we gonna save everyone or what!" another fire color haired girl **(Blaze)** asks.

"What do you mean save everyone?" I ask.

"Well, our parents were captured by Herobrine's son, Brendan, and we chose to save them." the boy with dirty blonde hair (**Halcyon)** explains. I perk up, "My father was captured a few minutes ago."

"What, really?" the girl with short dark brown hair **(Helen)** concernly asks.

I answer yes and we have a little introduction session.

I get some stuff and head to Ender Hollow with my new found friends.

Ester's Pov

Alex and I grab some food and weapons. We both exit the safety of my family's kingdom and to the dangerous lands of Minecraftia.

* * *

Well that was a long chapter! Everyone is getting to know each other! Yeah! "nibbles cookie* Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter!

To the reviews!

Cocoaberry: People wanna beat up Brendan! And that will be answered later in the story! Or dis chapter!

Brendan: *gulp*

Me: *pushes Brendan* Screw you Brendan!

BlazetheDragonite: Ooh! Someone is gettin' personal!

Radradha48: Dis longer and well I'm making this on something dat makes short things long.

Ellz42: None taken! And what I said to Radha!

* * *

LEZ GO!

Michelle's Pov

I go out to hunt for raw meat. I parkour across the trees to find some chickens, pigs, and cows.

I land in a clearing and hear a rustling in the bushes. I pull back the bowstring and aim an arrow at the bush. I then hear bickering. I lightly release the bowstring.

I place my bow on the ground and push away the leaves.

I see two boys, bickering at each other.

"Um, hello." I interrupt their argument. They both look at me. They both blush lightly, it makes me blush too.

"H-Hey I'm Alex123 or Alex." Alex says.

"I'm E-Ester_Magic or Ester. Who are you?" "I'm Angel999FTW or Angel." I carefully say not wanting to reveal my real name. "Um, what're you guys doin'?" I ask curiously.

"Saving our fathers." Alex courageously says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Are dads are captured by Brendan, Herobrine's son." Ester answers. Brendan did what? I ask them if they want to stay with me and Dante. They both agree. I lead them both to the cliff opening. I push the button and walk up the long staircase.

"Demon!" I yell.

"Yeah!" Dante responds.

"We've got visitors!" I yell back. We jog up the stairs. Heaven and Cloud walk around my legs while Slash flies around my head.

Hey, sis." Dante says as he walks out of the kitchen. He looks at Alex and Ester. He raises his eyebrow.

"Um, who're you guys?" he asks.

"I'm Prince Alex123, this is my cousin Ester_Magic. We're going on a quest to save our fathers." Alex truthfully says.

I walk up to Dante and whisper in his ear, "Brendan captured their fathers."

We run to our shared room. I pack my night purple bag with weapons, food, and potions. I exit my room to see Alex and Ester chatting on the couch. I step in the room. The floor creaks. They quickly turn their heads towards me.

"So Angel where are we goin' exactly?" Ester asks me.

I bravely answer, "Ender Hollow." I sit on a couch, take off my halo and twirl it around. I rub my finger on the side. I feel an indentation. I look closely at the indentation. It has scribblings on it that the royal families of old wrote in. I tilt my halo around. Alex sees it and the indentations.

I hear him mutter, "Notcheus Blessius."

"What?" I ask Al. "Notcheus Blessius means Notch's Blessing." he tells me. "In books that I studied, it says that those who have something with the words Notcheus Blessius have the blood of Notch."

I close my eyes and replay that memory. My sixth birthday memory.

I hear a voice echoing, "You have more powers, than you know." I never noticed that voice before.

I quickly open my eyes. I notice that the world froze, but I can still move. I get off the couch and walk to the balcony. I think of what the voice said and about Notcheus Blessius. I grab onto a low growing vine and climb up it. The vine leads to the house's roof. I lay down looking at the sunset. It's so very calming.

"Hello Michelle." a deep voice maliciously says to me. I look at the direction the voice came from.

I see a man with a blue shirt, blueish-purplish pants, tan skin, and cold, white eyes. Herobrine.

"What are you doing here?!" I yell at Herobrine. "That is no way to take to your uncle." he says back at me. "M-My uncle?" I stutter. "Yes." he says before evily cackling. Herobrine is the brother of Notch, and if I'm Herobrine's niece that means Dante and I are the children of Notch. I pass out of surprise, as Herobrine's cackle gets faint.

Dante's Pov

I walk out of my room to see Alex and Ester frantically looking around.

"What ya lookin' for?" I curiously ask them.

"Angel's gone!" Alex yells. "What?!" I yell in an asking tone.

"She was right there and then she disappeared." Ester slowly tells me. Knowing my sister, she's probably on the balcony. I make my way towards the balcony and enter it.

I look around, but I don't see Angel. I hear a faint voice from the roof. I jump onto a vine and climb to the top. I hear a faint voice. Then footsteps. I see my sister sleeping.

I turn around to see a blurry version of the good god, Notch.

"Hello Dante." Notch says. "What a dark night it is, dark enough to spawn mobs."

"Hello my lord." I say while bowing. "You do not have to do that my son." he calmly says. Why'd he call me son?

"Dante, you and your sister are my children. You both are demigods, (**or half-bloods which ever one you choose.)** you have unimaginable powers and so does your sister." I gasp in a surprised way. My missing father is Notch!?

"Good night my son." my father says as he disappears into nothing. I then hear groan. I swipe out my freshly crafted iron sword. I turn around to see Michelle coming too.

"What happened?" she asks. "Well are father is Notch." I say.

"And our uncle is Herobrine, and Brendan is our cousin." she finishes. I gasp. My two greatest enemies are two of my relatives!?

Notch's Pov **(For the first time in forever.)**

After I talk to my son to tell him about his capabilities, I am forced to walk back to my cell. I am captured by my nephew, Brendan. I look out of my cell. I also see the new prisoners: SkythekidRS, deadlox, TheBajanCanadian, SSundee, GoldSolace, Setosorcerer, Antvenom, ihasCupauake, Stampylongnose, Finnball, and Rythian.

Rythian looks at me and says in a surprised and confused way, "Notch, how- why are you captured?"

"My nephew captured me. Brendan Brine." I tell.

"Wha, why'd he capture us?" Sky says startled. **(Anyone? Joke here!)**

The iron door creaks open. Brendan slowly exits it with a smug look on his face. As he fully exits the door, another person comes in chained up.

He has a teal blue and red hoodie with a creeper face on the back over a black shirt. Dark purple jeans, black vans, black thumbless gloves, and a green, red, and dark blue headphone. My other nephew Noah Brine or his given name NoahCraftFTW.

"You all must be wondering why you're captured?" Brendan slyly declares.

"Yes!" Benja madly yells. "Well, the reason I captured you all is to finish what my dear older brother didn't do!" Brendan answers.

"Noah, what is he sayin'?" Antvenom confusedly asks.

"Well, when you guys didn't have kids," Noah explains, "my dad told me to capture you guys."

"And? Where do I come in here?" Rythian asks. "My father also wanted you because of your wizardry and alchemy." Noah continues.

"So why did you capture us, exactly?" Stampy asks raising his eyebrow. "Well, if you all join forces with each other, you can destroy Herobrine." he says not wanting to say 'my father'.

"Since I'm also captured, Herobrine can go through both dimensions." I tell truthfully.

"Are we screwed?" Deadlox scaredly asks.

"Yep." SSundee plainly says.

* * *

Is dat long enough for you guys now?! And the parents have no clue that the kids are going to save dem! Will they save them or will they fail trying? Find out next time on Minecraft: Next Generation. Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	16. Chapter 16

*screen turns on to show Angel999FTW, Radradha48, and Cocoaberry*

Angel999FTW: Hi, welcome to a Behind the Scenes! With Cocoa and Radha! Say hi guys.

Cocoaberry: Hi!

Radradha48: Hello!

Angel: Today, we heard dat Ellz42 and BlazetheDragonite pranked Avernus57 after shooting chapter 15 so we made dat a little blooper reel at the end of this chapter!

Cocoa: If you guys want us to make more BTS, just comment.

Radha: Cause, a BTS comes with a blooper/bonus reel!

All of us: To the intro!

* * *

Last time on Minecraft: Next Generation:

"Are we screwed?" Deadlox scaredly asks.

"Yep." SSundee plainly says.

This time:

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new chapter! I also hope y'all liked the beginning too!

And only dis time, I don't own Minecraft (I do own a copy of the game.), Mojang does. I don't own most of the characters and actual people in the story. I only own Michelle, Dante, and Brendan, and the plot! See I did a disclaimer! See mom! See mom!

To ze reviews:

joelius2002: Lucky! I'm so nooby I don't know how to get mods! Someone help meh! And really, Cake999FTW! *throws cakes everywhere*

Kk3454: Kells!

Cocoaberry: I will Cocoa!

Radradha48: That makes more sense! Lol!

Guest: Sorry NO MORE CHARACTERS! And sorry that I raged at u!

Ellz42: Come the heck down! You're in this chapter. And Brice is currently (in story) locked up with everyone else!

And now! LEZ GO!

* * *

Helen's Pov

"Are we there yet?" Tyler asks for the one millionth time.

"Does it look like we're there!" Cocoa snaps back at him.

"Guys shut up already!" Halcyon yells annoyed. Ellie strikes a superhero pose.

"To adventure and beyond!" she dumbly yells.

"Can we all get to Ender Hollow already!" I angrily yell. Everyone looks at me surprised. I never get mad. Everyone instantly shuts up and we walk in utter **(utter. Lol.) **silence.

Alex's Pov

As the grandfather clock in the living room ticks, it showing midnight. Then I hear two thuds coming from the balcony. I sneak towards the balcony and peek out to see Angel and Demon.

"Hey Al and Est, we need to tell you somethin'." Angel says half heartedly.

"What is it?" Est asks curiously.

"Well, we both have something to tell you guys." Demon also says half heartedly.

Angel stares straight at the floor. She closes her eyes and I see a tiny tear roll down her peach cheek.

Whoosh

On her back is a big, snowy white pair of wings. To be more precise: angel wings.

Demon clenches his hands into fists and then closes his eyes.

Whoosh

On his back is a big, ash gray pair of wings with holes in them. To be more precise: demon wings.

I widen my eyes in surprise, but Ester seems unfazed.

"I also have something to tell you guys." Ester slowly claims.

"What is it?" Angel asks concernly. "I'm an ender dragon hybrid." Ester answers. I widen my eyes in surprise again.

Ester chants something in an ancient Minecraftia language. He then is enveloped by a mist of dark gray and vibrant purple.

Fwhoosh

The mist disappears and Ester stands spinning in circles. He looks the same except he has black outlined wings with the rest a vibrant purple and a long black tail with purple spikes.

Angel slightly widens her eyes while Demon looks unfazed as if he knew.

Dante's Pov

I knew it, Ester is an ender hybrid. His aura was dark and ominous.

"Y-You're a h-hybrid?" Alex asks Ester with a shaky voice. Michelle makes her wings fold back into her back** (idk.)** and sits on the couch.

"M-My name is Michelle." my sister says trying not to break into tears.

"My name's Dante." I claim. "My dad is Notch." Michelle smoothly says.

"You guys are demigods?" Ester asks to clear his confusion. "Yes." I simply say.

"And what's even better," I sarcastically claim, "our parents are captured."

"What!?" Michelle, Alex, and Ester scream in unison.

I then hear a faint knocking coming from the door. I walk down the stairs and to the piston door. I push the button and find a piece of paper on the ground under a small rock.

The paper says: Hello cousin. If you and your weak allies want to save your parents. Go to Ender Hollow. From your evil cousin, Brendan Brine.

I bring the paper up to the others. "To Ender Hollow we shall go!" I excitedly yell.

* * *

Villager's Pov

Huh huh huh. **(Translation: The next pov.)**

* * *

Lee's Pov

Squid, Amy, Salem, Rosie, and I are all looking all over for Stampy and Ester. All I remember is waking up, baking a cake, waiting for Stampy to wake up, then everyone else comes into Stampy's room, and then a mist envelopes Stampy and then we look for Ester, who is nowhere to be found.

"Where is that kid and Stamps?" Squid asks.

"I hope they're okay." Amy says with a worried expression on her mermaid face.

"I'm sure they're all right!" Rosie says trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah!" Salem says.

"Uhuh." Harrison grunts.

ASFJerome's Pov

We all go out the next day to find that the kids have gone missing. Why Herobrine, why?

"We looked everywhere." Quentin complains.

"You only looked at the lake, fish." I jokingly refer to him. He grumbles while I laugh. I hope we find everyone soon.

* * *

*Breaks 4th wall.*

Angel: *doses off to sleep*

Cocoa: *claps loudly*

Angel: Ahahahhha!

Cocoa: Finish your chapter!

Angel: I'm tired!

Joel: Finish it!

Angel: That was chapter 16! Woah, the story went by so fast! Angel999FTW out. **B'**

* * *

The prank!

*BlazetheDragonite and Ellz42 enter Avernus57's trailer*

BlazetheDragonite: Hi, all ya Fanfiction readers. Ellz42 and I are gonna prank Avernus57! Ellz what prank will we be doin'?

Ellz42: We will be doin' the ketchup and baking soda prank!

Blaze: *puts some baking soda in Avern's own personal ketchup bottle*

Blaze and Ellz: *laughs and hides in the closet*

Avernus57: *walks into trailer* Ah, time for a hot dog. *grabs a hot dog and the ketchup bottle*

Blaze: He's gonna shake it!

Avern: *shakes bottle*

Bottle: *explodes*

Avern: What the heck! *sees a note*

Note: U have been pranked! Blaze and Ellz! XD

Blaze and Ellz: *enter room* You have been pranked!

Avern: I hate you two!

Blaze and Ellz: Bye for now!

* * *

Everyone in the story: Have an amazing and safe early, late, or right on time Fourth of July!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all ya gamer-nerds, Nerdy-Gamer here and today Angel999FTW is not writing this chapter! I am!

Angel999FTW: *humming "Hunger Games"* Hi!

Nerdy-Gamer: To da comments! I feel like a YouTuber!

Bluecupcake789: We'll try! We wanna let everyone have a POV!

Radradha48: XD

BlazetheDragonite: *backs away* Oh dear. 0.0

Avernus57: Yes, you've been! Lol!

To da chiapter!

* * *

Dante's Pov

Alex, Michelle, Ester, and I are flying to the outskirts of Ender Hollow. Well, more like Angel, Est, and I are. Al is uh, more like screaming for his life. He's being carried by a rope, being pulled by Ester and me. **(I wrote it correctly, hopefully.)**

"AHAHAHAHA! CAN WE GO A MORE SAFER WAY!" Alex scaredly yells.

"But it won't be fun." Michelle says.

"WELL, YOU'RE NOT BEING DANGLED BY A ROPE!" he yells back. We all begin to descend. We land on the ground, but Alex lands with a groan.

"Gee, thanks." Alex says sarcastically.

"No problem!" I exclaim sarcastically.

Alyssa's Pov

We all are camping in a clearing. Then, we all hear a thud and a groan.

"What was that?" Helen asks.

"A ghost." Tyler tries to spookily say.

"I'll go check." Radha says while rolling her eyes. She slowly walks over to a bush separating us from the noise. She pushes a branch to see...

* * *

**A cliffhanger! Lol! Nope!**

* * *

Radha's Pov

I see a girl, and three boys. The girl and two boys had wings while the shortest boy didn't. The girl and the boy with demonic looking wings looked identical, sorta. I step on an un-conveniently placed twig.

_Snap_

"Shoot." I mutter under my breath. They turn and look directly at me. The demonic-winged boy starts blushing.

Dante's Pov

Why am I blushing? Why?

Alex's Pov

We all turn around to see a girl that looks around are age.

I turn to see Dante blushing. Does he like this girl?

"Who are you?" Angel asks the girl.

"I'm not tellin' till you tell me!" the girl snaps back.

"I'm Dante or Demon999FTW," Dante **(obviously)** says, "this is my twin sister, Michelle or Angel999FTW, and friends Alex or Alex123 and Ester or Ester_Magic."

"Fine, I'm Radradha04 or just Radha." Radha gives in.

"Was your parent captured by Herobrine's son, Brendan?" Dante asks Rad. "Yeah! Why?" she replies.

"We're gonna save our dads!" Michelle yells. We have a chat while we follow her to her camp.

Joel's Pov

'What's taking Radha so long?' I ask myself mentally.

"She's here!" Bella says pointing to Radha, who is being followed by three others.

"Who are they?" Tyler asks pointing at the three. They arrive at the campsite. They arrive at the campsite.

* * *

Nerdy & Angel: Angel999FTW and Nerdy-Gamer out. **B'**


End file.
